


Casual Adventures

by ArgyleDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, F/M, Marathon Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgyleDragon/pseuds/ArgyleDragon
Summary: The true accounts of my casual sex.





	Casual Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to put this somewhere else, but that site is a pain to use. I put it here...for now.  
> This work is born out of my need to chronicle the casual sex I've been able to experience recently while mildly cuckolding my husband...if that's not your thing, you should probably just look for something else right now...

My husband and I had been fantasizing about bringing other people into our sex for years. He had come out as bisexual, and I preferred porn involving men, so the idea was very hot, and became pretty regularly used to fuel our dirty talk. We eventually spoke about trying to find someone outside of our marriage to sleep with, both as a couple and individually. I had only slept with one man other than my husband, a threesome we'd had before we were married. The idea of gaining more experience, and what that would entail, became very exciting to me. Quite suddenly, I joined a dating site, and began to match with people. The first day I used the site, I matched with two people who began to message me. One became a neatly dodged bullet, and the other was Friday.

Friday was young, 23, but he would argue that I'm not old, at 30. I don't look thirty, as I'm told quite a lot, and I've had people guess me to be as young as 21 in photos, but when they meet me it becomes clear that I have more life experience than that. I'm petite, but I'm not especially short; that is, my height is near average, but I'm shaped like a tiny pear. I go bra-free most of the time, and I keep my best asset behind me (pun intended), I work out regularly so everything in between is toned and fairly tight. Friday reminds me of guys I used to hang out with when I was in my early twenties. He was "420 friendly"--a major plus in my book--and we had seen a lot of the same shows. The decor of his room, even the smell of the place, transported me back to my husband's first apartment. It reminded me of the roommate that we had a threesome with, and it put me at ease as soon as I settled onto his double bed.

We sat on his bed, casually watching a show I had seen that he was catching up on, passing the pipe back and forth and getting to know each other. Through a series of shifts, over the course of close to an hour, I ended up snuggled close beside him. He didn't seem that much bigger than me, and he wasn't much taller, but his hands were large and square as he pulled me close and kissed me. He tugged at my thigh until I straddled his lap, his hands running down my back and over the curve of my ass, down to squeeze my thighs. The rich brown shade of his skin contrasted sharply against the stark whiteness of my own after I had scrabbled out of my skinny jeans and tugged off his shirt and shorts, revealing the best part of all. Friday is hung; a beautifully shaped uncut cock, easily 8 inches long and thick from base to tip. My husband is uncut, and the friend we'd had the threesome with was also uncut. What luck! My third cock is also uncut! I am thrilled by this, and I find that I don't want to look away from it.

I needed that cock in my mouth. I saw the movie a decade ago, and I'd been trying to master the art of deep throat ever since. My husband's cock was a good one to practice on, not too thick but long enough to be a challenge. Friday's cock was going to be above my capacity, but I still wanted to ravish it. I got my tongue pierced when I was fifteen--long before I'd even considered having sex--and put it to good use. Friday's cock was delightful, soft and sensitive because of the foreskin, warm and smooth, thick and heavy on my tongue. I lavished the head with attention, running my lips and tongue over it, sucking softly before descending down the length. When he triggered my gag reflex I stopped, swallowed, pulled back to get a breath, and pushed down again. He groaned and gasped, whispering curses as I continued to press the tip of him into the back of my throat, massaging it with a rapid succession of swallows. He let me have my way with him, bobbing my head and running my tongue over the hot soft skin, until I was too wet to wait anymore. I pulled off and he rolled on a condom.

I'm quite lucky when it comes to cock, I think. My husband has a wonderful one, it's somewhere around 7 inches but not too thick. It has a nice shape, bulges slightly in the middle, and knows how to press on all the places that feel the nicest. But Friday, well, he's significantly bigger, and I can feel it. The press of the length of him inside me reaches as deep as is possible without breaking something, and the girth provides a stretch that I haven't experienced and didn't know I was missing. When I first climbed into his lap and pressed down onto it, I wasn't sure it would all fit. I was nervous, but everything felt safe, and the way he grabbed a handful of my ass in each hand overrode the negative feelings. He thrust up into me almost as soon as he was fully seated and I had to bite back a yelp, falling forward onto him and pressing my lips to his shoulder as he shushed me. There were roommates, just on the other side of the wall, and that had not been a quiet sound.

I found that it was all I could do to hold onto him as his hips worked beneath mine, almost savagely, riding the edge of pain. His thrusts were long and fast, pressing in to fill me completely before withdrawing nearly the entire length, my breaths drawn in and punched out in time with the pace he set. After a few minutes I stopped him, gasping and trembling, trying to catch my breath. Friday is darling, and he immediately stopped when I asked, gave me space, inquired if I was alright. I reassured him that I was ok, but I needed a minute to get used to the press of him inside me. I have a size kink, I love the idea of being so much smaller, and of taking something so much bigger, and part of holding still was so I could revel in it. I squeezed with all the muscles inside me as I relished the heat of him inside me. Something so solid and pulsing, alive and feeling pleasure even as it gave me pleasure, molding me to fit him.

After a moment, I began to swivel my hips before rising slowly and starting to ride just the bottom half of him, never fully withdrawing so that I was never empty. He couldn't wait long, and started matching my thrusts, speeding us up until I couldn't keep pace and he began to take over until my pussy pulsed in orgasm and squeezed him out. This happened repeatedly; we would change positions and he would pound the entire length into me until my orgasm would squeeze him out again. I didn't occur to me until much later that he had no idea of the reason why he kept slipping out of me, and I made a mental note to inform him of this the next time we met.

I started in his lap--bouncing and working my quads until they burned and even then I wouldn't let myself stop, wanting to relish the slide of him--until he pushed me onto my back and pulled my legs over his shoulders. He folded me in half until my knees were touching my shoulders, his hands fisted in my hair, forehead pressed to mine as his hips worked at a sharp steady pace, bringing me off again as I gripped his arms with hands turned to claws. When he slipped out he moved both my legs over one shoulder and entered me again. The shift in position created stretch in a new direction and he grew progressively more rough with his thrusts until he had lowered my legs to the bed and had both hands on my flank, pulling me onto his length as he panted and I moaned behind my hand. The force of his thrusts had slid us to the edge of the bed and my head hung over, eyes shut as he worked at the quivering mass of wet muscle that he'd turned my pussy into.

We fucked this way for maybe an hour and a half, give or take, and I had reached the end of my endurance. I wanted to suck his cock once more before I had to leave. I pushed him onto his back and crawled between his thighs. I ripped off the condom, pausing long enough to pull out my phone, flip to the camera, hand it to him, before I allowed myself to sink into the headspace to really enjoy this cock. There's a calm that comes with the focus of coordinating your breathing and movements to pleasure someone with your mouth. It is almost a reprieve from real life, and while I had Friday's cock bumping the back of my throat and drool dripping down over my fingers I took a break from being myself. I worked over the tip again, thanking without words, and began to work my way down the length. I was distantly aware that I was being filmed, and I felt an entirely narcissistic pleasure from the knowledge. I worked the cock in my mouth, breathing when there was space for it, saliva filling my mouth, a feeling of blissful nothing stretched out and the cock jerked out of my mouth and spurted precum.

I swallowed my mouthful and laughed--he did too, which is part of why we get on so well--and he handed back the phone. I clicked a few pictures and put it aside. It was, unfortunately, time for me to go. I had to head home to make dinner. A family friend was coming over with his new wife. I'd be tormenting my husband with sly glances across the dinner table all night. So I pulled my clothes back on and he asked when I'd be free to meet up again. We made plans to check in about certain dates so that we could do this again.

On the way home I started laughing hysterically. I couldn't stop, I had no control over it. I was a thirty year old wife and mother who was driving home after having casual sex with a 23 year old I would have hung out with ten years ago. I had just had amazing, weird, caring, respectful sex with a young man who wanted to see me again! I could feel my ego swelling, my own invisible erection. Friday is a lovely, caring person...with an amazing uncut specimen of delicious dick! We met again, and each time was better than the last as we got to know each other more...but that is a story for another day.


End file.
